1. Field of Invention
The present invention pertains to network cable management.
2. Description of Related Art
Communications networks are growing in number and complexity. Monitoring network connections, including the management of patch panel connections, is an important task in network management. There is a desire for a patch panel management architecture that is reliable and scalable.